Available hinges have a number of disadvantages that are particularly noticeable when expanded access to the interior of an enclosure is required. First, for all but the smallest of doors, it is extremely difficult for a single person to remove the door. This is because door removal typically requires one or more tools, which must be manipulated by the worker while the door is also supported by the worker. Second, it is typically difficult to adjust the hinges so that the doors close with the proper horizontal and vertical clearances. This difficulty arises because of the design of the hinges and the tools required to accomplish such adjustment. Third, many hinges are not reversible for use with a right or left hand door.
The present invention is directed to a hinge that overcomes many limitations of prior art hinges. Specifically, the hinge of the present invention is easily reversible for use as a left hand or right hand hinge. Further, the hinge of the present invention is easily adjustable, both horizontally and vertically. Additionally, the hinge of the present invention permits adjustment and door removal without the use of tools.
The hinge of the present invention is comprised of a hinge pin assembly and a hinge receptacle assembly. The hinge pin assembly is mounted on the doorpost of an enclosure and is fully reversible for left hand or right hand use. The hinge receptacle assembly is mounted on the door to the enclosure and is also fully reversible. Horizontal adjustment of the door is accomplished by horizontal displacement of the hinge pin assembly, which is accomplished using the mounting apparatus for the hinge assembly. The hinge assembly mounting apparatus is designed to easily accommodate such adjustments. Vertical adjustment of the door is accomplished by adjusting the height of the hinge receptacle assembly relative to the hinge pin assembly, which is accomplished by inserting one or more washers between the hinge pin assembly bearing surface and the hinge receptacle assembly bearing surface. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the hinges are comprised of nylon to minimize friction. Finally, the door may be simply removed while in the open position by lifting the door and hinge receptacle assembly off the hinge pin assembly. Door removal is readily accomplished by one person, without the use of tools.